


Ноль Девятый

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Файвз расставляет приоритеты.





	Ноль Девятый

Отличать Ноль Девятого от других кадетов поначалу очень сложно. Он, похоже, игнорирует саму возможность чем-то выделиться среди других. Если честно, Пятьдесят Пятому кажется, что он игнорирует в принципе всех, кто его окружает — кадетов, тренеров, дроидов, каминоанцев, — словно просто живёт в какой-то только одному ему доступной реальности. Иногда реальности пересекаются — тогда Ноль Девятый едва заметно вздрагивает, отрывается от датапада (Пятьдесят Пятый практически не сомневается, что там какая-нибудь жуткая инструкция на триста страниц, содержание которой не знают даже ее создатели — а вот Ноль Девятый совершенно точно знает) и повторяет последнюю произнесенную вслух фразу:

— Флэш-тренировки?

С этого момента, думает Пятьдесят Пятый, он существует в одном с ними мире. Почему-то именно для этого ему нужно проговорить снова то, что он только что услышал.

Сороковой машет на него рукой.

— Ты опять за свое. Да, говорю же, со следующей ротации делят на группы и все, теперь все серьезно. Надерем им задницы, да, ребята?

— Надерем, — с готовностью соглашается Десятый.

Пятьдесят Пятый только хмыкает и неопределенно пожимает плечами. Эти двое прошли по нижнему порогу результатов базовых тестов и, честно говоря, Пятьдесят Пятый бы им не то что оружия ни за что в руки не дал, но и швабру бы поостерегся. 

Но он ничего не говорит, только смотрит на Ноль Девятого. Тот хмурится, проводит рукой по волосам, приглаживая их, и снова возвращается к датападу — и в свою реальность. Пятьдесят Пятый думает, что он хмурится часто, и его можно отличать от других именно так — по серьезному и сосредоточенному взгляду. Конечно, когда у Ноль Девятого в руке датапад, все становится гораздо проще.

— Ты не рад, Два-Семь-Пять-Пять-Пять-Пять? — не унимается Сороковой.

Пятьдесят Пятый криво усмехается, даже не пытаясь выдать это за улыбку.

— Просто Файвз.

***

«Просто Файвз» пристает к нему моментально, пара дней и все — и кадеты, и инструкторы — зовут его так. Все, кроме Ноль Девятого.

Чаще всего тот просто не замечает Файвза, а если и замечает, то неуклонно твердит набившее оскомину «Клон-кадет-два-семь-пять-пять-пять-пять». И добавляет что-нибудь вроде — «Ты опять все делаешь неправильно» или «Не мешай, я занят», или «Слушай и выполняй приказы». Говорит и вскидывает голову, хмурится опять, недовольный тем, что его отвлекли. Файвз ловит себя на мысли, что он мог бы обидеться — ведь им каждый день твердят про взаимопомощь и взаимовыручку, и что все они братья, но он не хочет этого делать. (Не хочет, а еще думает про то, что Ноль Девятый не раз помогал Сороковому и Десятому, что без него они вообще бы не справились, наверное. И еще про то, что не хочет он совершенно не поэтому, а просто потому, что ему... — он запинается в мыслях, не зная, как охарактеризовать то, что он ощущает, — интересно? Да, пожалуй, именно так.) Вместо этого он улыбается непонятно чему, и продолжает наблюдать за Ноль Девятым — запоминает, как тот сосредоточенно смотрит на экран терминала, проходя очередное тестирование, как, недовольно закусив губу, тысячный раз разбирает и собирает тренировочный диси, как раз за разом повторяет все приказы, которые им отдают.

Почему-то Файвзу это кажется безумно важным, гораздо важнее того, чем они круглые сутки занимаются.

***

Ноль Девятого все реже называют Ноль Девятым и все чаще — Эхо, потому что от своей привычки повторять за другими он так и не избавился, лишь свел ее до минимума — проговаривал только отданные приказы. Вторую привычку — постоянно что-то читать — он не бросил, и Файвз за это ему очень благодарен — пока Эхо сидит, уткнувшись в пад, Файвз может беспрепятственно наблюдать за ним.

Он и наблюдает. Смотрит как Эхо поднимает голову, внимательно глядит на подошедшего собеседника и молчит несколько мгновений, прежде чем что-то ответить. Файвз знает почему — он по-прежнему повторяет последнюю фразу, только теперь уже не вслух, а про себя. Эхо возвращается в реальность быстро, гораздо быстрее чем раньше, но Файвз все равно видит это, потому что, в отличие от всех остальных, знает куда смотреть. От этого знания в груди становится необычно тепло. Файвз не понимает, что это, и решает разобраться попозже. 

Возможно, когда они уедут с Камино.

***

С «уехать с Камино» дела идут не очень — им не везет на флэш-тренировках, а Цитадель кажется совершенно непреодолимой. Хэви, вспыльчивый и скорый на разборки, то ругается с Дроидбайтом, то увещевает Эхо не тормозить и научиться наконец импровизировать, то потрясает кулаком, грозя непонятно кому, и неизменно обещает «надрать им задницы». Кому именно следует надрать задницы, Файвз не уточняет, рассеянно думает, что проблемы вероятней всего в чем-то другом (вероятней всего — в них самих), но гораздо чаще ловит себя на мысли о том, что будет, если Цитадель они все-таки пройдут и станут самыми настоящими клон-солдатами. Останутся ли они вместе, или Домино раскидают по разным планетам? Эта вероятность почему-то пугает — гораздо больше чем та, где они проваливают финальное испытание.

Файвз знает почему, однако не спешит проговорить эту мысль про себя, чтобы окончательно осознать ее.

***

Им все-таки удается это сделать — найти те единственные точки соприкосновения друг с другом, которые заставляют отряд Домино работать, как единый, цельный — и идеальный — механизм. Они проходят через многое: через ссоры, разборки, уход и возвращение Хэви, через проваленный экзамен и через второй шанс — такой выпадает немногим. После того как программа деактивирована, Файвз смотрит наверх, на отсек с наблюдающими за ними инструкторами, и ему кажется, что он видит через мутный транспаристил мастера-джедая Шаак-Ти, улыбающуюся ему, и думает, что, пожалуй, второго шанса не выпадает никому.

А еще думает, что во время экзамена Эхо впервые назвал его по имени, а не по номеру, и это гораздо, гораздо важнее.

***

Они улетают все вместе, Файвз совершенно зря переживает, что их разделят, и он рад этому — рад гораздо больше, чем тому, что они выпустились. Большую часть путешествия к их новому месту приписки он проводит либо в кабине фрейтера, либо в ангаре, наблюдая сначала просто за звездами, а потом и за разводами и всполохами гиперпространственного туннеля — настоящими, не сгенерированными тренировочным симулятором. В один из таких моментов рядом оказывается Эхо — Файвз невольно вздрагивает, понимая, что совершенно не слышал, как тот подошел, — и тихо, едва заметно улыбаясь, говорит:

— Знаешь, если ты будешь и дальше продолжать на меня постоянно пялиться, это уже станет подозрительным.

Файвз замирает на мгновение, смотрит на Эхо недоуменно, а потом машет рукой и смеется. И видит, как Эхо смеется тоже.

— Когда ты заметил? — спрашивает он.

Эхо пожимает плечами и касается пальцами транспаристила — будто пытаясь потрогать космос.

— В тот день, когда мы сдавали базовые. Полез еще потом проверять, чтобы ты ничего не напортачил в своем.

Файвз трясет головой.

— Ты же никогда не помогал мне.

Улыбка у Эхо мягкая, совсем непохожая на тот серьезный взгляд, к которому Файвз так привык за все это время.

— Тебе не надо было помогать. Ты и сам справлялся отлично.

Файвз снова качает головой — верит-и-не-верит, и думает, что, пожалуй, не стоит ждать вторых шансов, ведь они могут и не выпасть.

— И что дальше? — спрашивает Эхо, не отрывая взгляда от окна.

— Дальше, — Файвз поворачивается и тоже смотрит в темноту, перемежающуюся светлыми волнами, — дальше мы станем героями.

Эхо кивает, и это, считает Файвз, важнее всего.


End file.
